


Vambrace

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi gets married [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Arranged Marriage, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Clone Wars, Clones, Everybody Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Food, How does this work out?, Jango likes giving Mace headaches, Jedi, Jedi Council are confused, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Little Brothers, M/M, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, Marriage, Mates, Millions of sons, Multi, Nightbrother Culture (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Is So Done With Everything, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan is king of screaming, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Punishment is cleaning, So confused they just run with it, That's Not How The Force Works, Why would anyone keep that?!, Yoda is a Troll, this changes everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: As a Padawan, you'd never expect it, but lack of knowledge would mean you'd understand. But as a full Jedi Master? Then you're taking the kriff.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi gets married [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966879
Comments: 24
Kudos: 455





	1. Padawan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there is no death (there is a wedding)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373713) by [virdant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant). 



How was he meant to know about ghost marriages? It wasn't on his briefing, and he'd looked high and low; it was mention nowhere. 

He was training to be a Jedi, for Force sake!

\-----

"And what are you giving in return, what armour do you swap for the vambrace?" 

Obi-Wan could not help but think his Master's laughter was not helpful as he had to stand through his own kriffing wedding without a tabard and sash. 

The food was lovely, explaining it to the Council after his year spout down in Mandalore was not. 

He tried to explain that the code states that there is no death; there is only the Force; hence he was married to the Force. 

He thinks he got away with it - he's still a Padawan, only had cleaning duties until he's a Jedi Knight, but its a win that he got to keep the vambrace. (He's always been obsessed with Mandalorians, so he finds it pretty kriffing cool to own one of their parts of armour - even when having to wear it from the moment it fits.)

So when he was directed towards a room, and Jango Fett walked out, he only managed to say one thing, "you're not dead."

The man could recognise his vambrace in an instant, as Obi-Wan found out through being pulled into the room.

"We're married," Jango stated.

"Been married for a while," Obi-Wan sighed, "they said your ghost was restless and needed a spouse."

"So they chose a Jedi?"

"No, you did."

"They did a ghost marriage," Jango growled.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"Once married, Mandalorian's can not split," Jango stated. 

Obi-Wan sighed; the council had only just stopped being rude about it. Now his dead ghost husband turns out to be alive and not a ghost. He's going to be on cleaning duty again until he's dead.

"What did you give in return?" Boba asked, dragging attention to himself.

"This is Boba Fett," Jango stated, before adding on second thought, "our son." 

Kriff, if he is a clone and his son, did that mean it turns out he has millions of sons? "Nice to meet you, I'm Obi-Wan, your father's husband," Obi-Wan stated, holding out his hand, before standing again to answer the question, "I gave my tabard and sash."

Jango held out his hand, "give them over." 

Obi-Wan sighed; he knew that was coming. He slowly started to undo the belts, unwrapping the sodden sash and tabard to hand it over to Jango, "this feels rather unprofessional."

"It's not unprofessional when you're in your spouses quarters," Jango stated as he started to try and put the thing on. 

Obi-Wan sighed as he arranged the tabard and sash, "this has to be uncomfortable; it's far too large on you."

Jango Fett huffed, the tabard was too large, going beyond his knees in an attempt to become more of a dress while the sash almost had to be doubled wrapped. "I missed my wedding," he growled. 

"They presumed you were there as a ghost," Obi-Wan stated.

"Doesn't change the fact I missed my wedding," Jango growled before storming off.

\-----

"Obi-Wan, where are your tabard and sash?" Mace asked after Obi-Wan stopped relaying his information to the Jedi Council.

"You know my dead ghost spouse?" Obi-Wan asked tentatively, and at the nod, continued, "well, turns out he's not dead..."

"Not dead?" 

"Currently making a feast after growling about missing his wedding kind of not dead," Obi-Wan offered with a shy smile. "Not dead as in I have technically millions of sons now."

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?" 

"You're back on sanitary duty," Mace stated.

"How long?" Obi-Wan sighed.

"I didn't say an endpoint for a reason."

"Great," Obi-Wan muttered. 

Jango poked his head through, glaring at the Jedi Master in front of Obi-Wan, "are you done?" He growled, almost sneering up at Mace, "the foods done," he then nodded to Obi-Wan. He glanced back at the two Jedi before turning on his heels towards the sitting area again. 

Mace didn't wait as he growled and turned off the comm, leaving Obi-Wan in an empty room. 

After the feast, Obi-Wan realised he'd never felt this full, neither had he felt even half this full in such good food. "I didn't know you could cook," he commented. 

"You learn things," Jango grunted, leaving it at that. He seemed to have an internal debate before looking over at Obi-Wan, "I've requested the documents of guardianship over the clones back. They were hesitant but agreed." Jango glanced over at Boba, who took the hint to leave the apartment and set off to find 99, before continuing, "we'll need to decide whether we want to keep that many sons, or just hand them over to the Republic again." 

"I'm not going to make children fight an adults war that they didn't start," Obi-Wan stated, "I'm not making them slaves to die at the whim of others."

"My ghost chose very well."


	2. Jedi Knight

Maul felt his jaw drop; this had to be a joke?! This can not be happening!

But it was, and he was ready to find the nearest window to jump out of without the use of the Force because he is NOT getting mated to Obi-Wan Kenobi even if his life depended on it. And his life did depend on it as Obi-Wan fought the Nightsisters.

He has to give the Jedi Knight; he was an excellent swordsman and powerful. In the Force. It was a shame that he ruined his chance of converting the Jedi to his side when he killed the man's master in front of him.

"If you want him," the Nightsister hissed, "you can have him," before leaving the scene, the others following her.

"You do not know what you have done," Maul muttered.

Obi-Wan looked confused, "stopped them from killing you?"

"You just decided to tell them you want to karking mate with me!" Maul exclaimed, "my brothers and I are raised to be the mates and servents of the Nightsisters or to die trying!"

"That's- messed up," Obi-Wan stated.

"No kidding," Maul muttered.

"Is there any way to stop all _this?_ " Obi-Wan asked.

"You can't stop what's already done," Maul snarled.

"I can imagine the conversation now. Hey, you know that Sith I killed as a Padawan that made me a knight? Well, he's not dead, and we are accidentally mated. Suprise?" Obi-Wan snarked.

Maul's eyebrows shot up. He didn't expect that from the Jedi Knight.

\-----

That was almost exactly how the conversation went if you added on both Jedi and Sith being put in Force-suppressant cuffs and practically thrown at the council's feet. Add in some shouting, name-calling and a few other items, and yeah, he'd summarised it quite well.

"Knight Kenobi, do you attest to what Darth Maul has said?" The council member asked.

Holding back a flinch, Obi-Wan nodded, "I do, master."

"The Sith is now bound to you, because of his Nightbrother raising?"

"Yes, master," Obi-Wan only just held back the flinch.

"Mated, you are?" Yoda asked. "Wear his armour, to show this, you do?"

"Yes, grandmaster," Obi-Wan stated, rubbing the brace around arm slightly - still questioning where the Sith had pulled it from.

"Can not end, can it?"

"No, master," Obi-Wan stated before explaining, "we are bound until we both die."

"Challenging, this is," Yoda mussed, "forbidden, by the code, this is. Accidental, although unpunished, it can not be."

"Yes, grandmaster," Obi-Wan flinched.

"Report to the quartermaster, work for you, he has."

"Yes, grandmaster."

\-----

"That was fun."

"Shut up."

"Can we do it again?"

"Oh, I have no doubt they will call for us again, _Darth Maul_."

"Can the cuffs come off?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"So if a Jedi Master says so, they can come off?"

"They won't agree."

"But if they do?"

"I will tape your mouth closed before you try."

"How rude you being to your mate!"

"Accidental."

"What?"

"Accidental mate, you missed out a keyword."

The two were finding amusement in the fact that any hallway they walked down, everyone came to a crashing halt.

What is so strange about seeing a Jedi and Sith walking down a corridor in the Jedi Temple, talking? And being mated? Accidentally? One being a Jedi Killer. Another being a Sith Killer—that got that name for killing the Sith he was currently talking to.

Nothing strange about that at all.

They are all getting worked up for nothing.

Oh, who are we kidding?   
That is the most strange thing that anyone has ever seen.

"We were told you have work for me/us?" Obi-Wan asked after they arrived at the quartermaster.

"I do, follow me," she nodded, before pulling on a fumigation mask and leading them towards a door, "all these need to be cleaned and lined up ready to be collected."

Both Obi-Wan and Maul nearly heaved as they smelt the odour coming out of the room.

"Enjoy," the quartermaster grinned before pushing the two in and locking the door, "and none can be destroyed, all have to be cleaned."

"Why would anyone want to keep this?!" Both Obi-Wan and Maul screeched through the door, causing the quartermaster to grin and whistle as she walked away, taking the mask off.


	3. Jedi Master

He wasn't too sure how it happened. One moment he was holding Cody's vambrace, the next he was being pushed onto a stage in front of four battalions of clones.

Cody was being shoved next to him spewing insults in as many languages he could remember.

_\- Obi-Wan has currently counted fifty that he knows and the list seems to keep growing. -_

  
Rex was there; Kix seemed to be there on standby with sedatives. Waxer and Boil were both keeping Cody on the stage. He could feel Anakin's amused force signature in the distance - no doubt watching in and knowing what was happening.

When the 212th religion clone steps up, it dawns on Obi-Wan what was happening, and that's when Fives, Echo, Hardcase and Jessie started to restrain him.

Both Cody and Obi-Wan splutter in indecency as Tup sprays them with a water-mister as if they were misbehaving pets.

_\- They later swore that they saw another clone start to roll up a holopaper. That was why they went quiet, not being sprayed with water. -_

  
Obi-Wan was thankful that he knew Mando'a when they started to talk, the words they spoke rang true to the weddings he's seen, he's read and joined with.

 ** _"I doubt he'll be tricked that simply,"_** Obi-Wan heard hissed in Mando'a.

 ** _"He won't understand it, he'll go with it,"_** another clone hissed back, **_"he'll deal with everything afterwards."_**

Obi-Wan bit back his grin as he turned to face the two clones, " _ **am I that easy to predict?"**_ The shocked silence of the clones as he fluent Mando'a swam around broke his restraint as the grin settled on his face.

"How do you know Mando'a, sir?" Cody asked.

"I went on the run with a Mando'ad for a year; you thought I would not learn the language?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Should have expected that," Cody muttered.

"That reminds me, is your name Cody or Kote, for glory, might?" Obi-Wan asked thoughtfully.

He sighed, running his vambrace free arm down his face, "it's Kote, but we thought that you all would not know or pronounce it."

"Would not have hurt to try," Obi-Wan stated.

"How was I meant to know the General speaks fluent Mando'a?" Kote asked through gritted teeth.

"You ask."

"Can we continue..? Or do we have to wait any longer?" Rex asked, an amused grin covering his smug face.

"We are not continuing," Kote spat through gritted teeth.

"You know its too late, ori'vod," Rex stated, "its already started."

"There has been no agreement to this, **_little brother,_** " Kote growled through gritted teeth.

"We didn't need your agreement," Rex scoffed, "we all as vode decided for you."

 ** _"And why was I brought into this?"_** Obi-Wan asked in gritted teeth.

"Because we all agreed that it was to be you, after all, General Skywalker can get away with it," Rex shrugged, "and you picked up the vambrace."

"Somehow I doubt picking up means the same as catching something that was thrown at your face," Obi-Wan stated.

"Hardcase!"

"What?" Hardcase spluttered, "you told me to get him to be holding it before Kote came around the corner!"

"I didn't mean attack him with it!"

"Sorry, sir," Hardcase muttered, hiding his smile.

"Never mind," Rex sighed, before straightening his back and nodding to the clone before the duo, "we need to continue."

"We are not continuing!"

\-----

_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde._

"I kriffing hate all of you!" Cody screeched.

"No, you don't," Rex laughed, watching as Anakin approached from behind.

"Sleep," Anakin ordered, watching as the two fell unconscious. "That will only hold for a short while."

\-----

"Sir?" Kote asked as he stared down at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan groaned, moving to try and rub the sleep from his eyes. The metal glint caught his eye: a bracelet, a Force limiting cuff.

"Are you alright?" Kote asked.

"Apart from being partly cut off from the force, yes," Obi-Wan sighed.

"How you two getting on?" Anakin shouted through the door.

"Release us this instance!" Obi-Wan shouted back.

"No can do, you just got married and need some alone time!"

Kote felt his jaw drop at the Generals reply.

"Go kriff yourself, Anakin!"

Kote was sure that General Skywalker must be in a similar state to himself as well as silence was the only response.

"Do you still have the emergency kit?" Obi-Wan whispered to Kote.

Kote's eyes lit up in recognition, "yes," he nodded before taking of the soul of his boot to reveal the waterproof box.

Obi-Wan watched silently as Kote started to work on taking the cuffs off his wrists. The supply cabinet was silent as he worked.

Kote had no warning as the General suddenly fell forwards, clutching his head in obvious pain. "General, are you ok?"

"Just need a moment. It can be excruciating to suddenly feel the Force again after being blocked from it for an extended period."

So Kote waited until when Obi-Wan was able to grt up, watching as the Jedi used the Force to open the door before marching out.

" **ANAKIN SKYWALKER, CAPTAIN REX, YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO VACATE THIS SHIP OR SO HELP ME**!" Obi-Wan yelled as loud as he could, using the Force to help boost it - nearly deafening Kote in the process.


	4. Profile information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some rounded up information about what has happened in these different one-shots.

As a Padawan, Obi-Wan was Ghost Married to Jango Fett. The Mandalorians did this as they believed the Ghost of the old Mand'alor was unsettled. He kept the name Obi-Wan Kenobi. As a Jedi Knight, he met the man, finding out that the ghost marriage was effectively a real marriage. 

As a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan found Darth Maul wounded and about to be killed by a Nightsister. After defeating this Nightsister, Maul revealed that he'd just participated and declared his mateship on him. Obi-Wan Kenobi had no name change. They reported to the Jedi Council, were punished lightly because it was accidental and had fun confusing anyone they walked by as they bickered. 

As a Jedi Master, the 212th, 501st and Anakin decided that Obi-Wan was to get married to Cody - or Kote as his actual name was revealed. Both were held put during the forced arranged marriage. Obi-Wan was also shown to be the reason as to why people had such good throat yelling abilities. Obi-Wan Kenobi had no name change. 

While all written as separate one-shots, what follows is when they meet or what else could happen in the Obi-Wan gets married universe. (Wattpad same book, A03 different part of the series) 


End file.
